April Fool's Day
by Lanaieru
Summary: "Hoy "April Fool's Day", ¿No? Por eso pensé que sería divertido que nos reuniéramos todos y nos tomáramos una foto impensable." Al final de cuentas, se la pasó mejor que quedarse en cama todo el día.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia. De ser así, latín Hetalia habría aparecido desde temporadas atrás.**_

 _ **Advertencia: SpUk, ligera mención UsMex al final.**_

* * *

*Reino Unido*

Arrugó la carta con su mano derecha, temblando de rabia más que vergüenza y nerviosismo. Tomó el conjunto que venía junto con la nota en una caja larga y rectangular y lo examinó por varios minutos, hasta lanzarlo al suelo y pisar la inocente y pobre caja con un odio extremo.

¡¿Quién había sido el valiente de tomarle una foto en un momento de debilidad?! ¡Y aún lo amenazaba con mostrarla si no se presentaba en el lugar indicado! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían hacerle eso al gran imperio británico?!

Retomó el conjunto y meditó las cosas. No quería que nadie viese esa foto vergonzosa que tanto menciona, sólo tenía que ponerse eso e ir al lugar indicado. No era cosa del otro mundo, había hecho cosas peores aunque no había nada que exponer como ahora.

Soltó un enorme suspiro y se cambió sintiendo completamente la diferencia de atuendos.

¡Era un maldito vestido de enfermera!

¡No podía agacharse ni correr puesto que la falda rápidamente se le subía! ¡Que incomodo era! ¡Incluso el vestido traía consigo una cofia y zapatillas! A sólo dar un par de pasos, dobló el pie y al lindo suelo fue a dar. Tendría que acostumbrarse si no quería pasar más humillaciones.

Ya todo estaba, sólo deseaba encontrarse con el tipo que tenía su foto vergonzosa y lo haría pagar por hacerle vestir así.

Al llegar al destino, un parque tranquilo y simplón, se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente, eso sí, sin dejar que le viesen en esa situación seres conocidos…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Inglaterra!

Se giró hacia donde hacían llamado de su nombre y abrió más los ojos, mostrando verse horrorizado y sorprendido.

\- ¡Francia! ¡Tú…!

\- Veo que también te llegó una nota misteriosa – Respondió como si su "vestuario" fuese lo más común del mundo – Que coincidencia.

\- ¡¿Qué haces vestido así, _you idiot_?!

Pero realmente no estaba vestido. Estaba completamente desnudo, sólo portaba unas orejas de gato sobre su cabellera, una cola que no quiso saber dónde la había asegurado y… Una rosa roja para ocultar sus zonas nobles.

\- ¡Es más liberal! – Rió comenzando caminar dando saltitos seguido del inglés.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que estar vestido así? – Preguntó el británico dominando el uso de las zapatillas

\- Porque es " _April Fool's Day_ " – Respondió girándose para picarle el pecho

\- Estás equivocado – Le contradijo más que fastidiado intentando no golpearle – Es culpa de alguien más.

Un humor más tolerante volvió, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta para no ser observado por el francés.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para que me devuelvan mi foto vergonzosa?

\- ¡Pues algo que tú sólo puedes hacer!

Después de una petición, que Inglaterra no negó con una sonrisa tétrica, y un grito proveniente del francés, la situación no mejoró para sí.

Comenzaron a pelear, el inglés derribando sin contratiempo al contrario en un intento de que éste le devolviese lo que era suyo pues algo dentro sabía que él la tenía.

\- ¡Dame mi foto!

\- ¡Jamás te la daré!

Después de la llegada de Estados Unidos con un traje mucho más cubierto que el de Francia, la entrada de China y su forma tan "femenina de vestir" e incluso la aparición de Rusia dentro de una alcantarilla, porque efectivamente, su vestuario era el más vergonzoso, lograron descubrir que Francia estaba detrás de todo y sin dejarle escapar, le confinaron a las sogas.

Estados Unidos se hincó frente a él, pidiendo con amabilidad las fotos a lo que Francia negó ser el culpable.

\- ¿Entonces quién? – Preguntó Inglaterra

Y como si estuviese esperando su voz, España hizo acto de presencia detrás de un arbusto, emanando un aura que hizo temer a Francia y que el inglés conocía bastante bien.

No le tomaron mucha importancia a su atuendo, sino, a su actitud.

\- Entonces, tú nos…

España se acercó, pareciendo molesto cosa que no negó.

\- Yo soy el verdadero culpable. Pero ahora estoy muy enojado

Estados Unidos le miraba con cierta precaución mientras Inglaterra le miraba con cierta molestia.

\- ¡Este no es el lugar donde nos teníamos que reunir!

El rostro de Estados Unidos cambió a uno de comprensión y el de Inglaterra a confusión y sorpresa. Después de un cambio de palabras, China pidió explicaciones con cierto tono de molestia a lo que el castaño respondió.

\- Hoy " _April Fool's Day_ ", ¿No? Por eso pensé que sería divertido que nos reuniéramos todos y nos tomáramos una foto impensable.

Después de que Francia se deshiciera de su prisión, sacó las fotos vergonzosas y las mostró en un solo paquete.

\- Destruiré las fotos vergonzosas, pueden estar tranquilos. – Sonrió – _Au revoir!_ Hoy sí que fue muy diverti…

Sin embargo, al levantar las fotos al aire para mostrarlas nuevamente, el aire hizo su jugada y comenzó a esparcirlas.

\- ¡No! ¡Las fotos vergonzosas!

Sin más espera, comenzaron a corretear las fotos sin saber que era inútil el esfuerzo pues el viento parecía no querer dejar de jugar con ellos. Algunos las atraparon al instante en que terminaron en el suelo, aunque otros no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Y con otros, me refiero a la nación británica.

\- Maldición – Murmuró para sí buscando su fotografía - ¿Dónde puede estar?

Francia ya la había visto, había pasado lo peor, aunque era obvio que no quería que los demás la viesen. Que humillación para alguien que fue un temible pirata.

A lo lejos la vio tirada y se volvió a alegrar, ya casi tenía su fotografía y podría regresar a su hogar olvidando todos estos hechos… Hasta que alguien más la recogió.

\- ¡Vaya, Inglaterra! Así que está es la cara que _ponéis_ cuando duermes

¡No! ¡Él no! ¡¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, era España quien recogía su fotografía vergonzosa?!

\- ¡Devuélveme eso, idiota!

\- ¿Por qué debería? – Siguió provocándole estirando la fotografía lejos de su alcance - ¡Si hasta os veo bien tranquilito!

\- _Bloddy hell!_ ¡Hazlo y cállate!

España dudó un minuto exacto si debía devolvérsela o no; Le había causado muchos problemas años atrás e incluso en la actualidad, y esa fotografía en sus manos, le era un boleto de entrada para algún tipo de venganza que se le ocurriese.

\- No

Y guardó la fotografía en un lugar donde Inglaterra no se atrevería a tocar.

\- _You, bastard!_

\- Es sólo una fotografía – Rió dándole la menor importancia al asunto - ¡Vamos! Nos esperan

¿Qué hacía España cerca cuándo él buscaba su fotografía con gran desesperación? ¿Acaso también la buscaba para mofarse frente a él? Vaya que era un idiota.

¡Pero esto no se quedaría así! ¡Se la quitaría como dé lugar! Y de paso, España pagaría por su insolencia. Era obvio que no podían llevarse bien, aunque pareciera lo contrario últimamente.

Se reunieron con los demás, sin embargo, el británico pensaba más en cómo quitarle la fotografía, que en el discurso que el español estaba dándole a sus amigos.

\- ¡Apuesto que será divertido!

Si Romano lo admitía, obviamente sin mostrarlo facialmente, entonces debía ser cierta la idea del ibérico.

Para algunos, ya no les fue tanta molestia el usar ese ridículo disfraz que pasaron de la vergüenza a la comodidad, incluso uniéndose Alemania y Prusia a la diversión.

Por su parte, ideó un plan. Si debía hacer pasar al español las mismas vergüenzas que él con tal de recuperar su fotografía, entonces lo haría. Sabía que lo mejor era dejarle completamente desnudo.

Al fin y al cabo, España no tendría por qué avergonzarse, después de todo, era una persona de apariencia esbelta; Nunca se avergonzaba y hasta hacía bromas hacia el mismo. No lo negaba, el español se había llevado gran parte, o casi todo, de una persona perfecta: Sus ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad, su sonrisa deslumbrante, su físico con musculatura tonificada sin pasarse con un bronceado mediterráneo, ese marcado acento español y odiaba negar que era bastante simpático con él después de todo lo que pasaron juntos.

Se auto bofeteó por semejantes pensamientos en su mente. Él no pensaba así de él. ¡Claro que no! ¡Era ese estúpido traje de Conejo Playboy versión masculina! ¡Él le odiaba…! ¿Verdad…?

Simplemente se acercó lo suficiente al grupo para no levantar sospechas y hacerles creer que se uniría a los juegos siendo claro que no.

Primero, nuevas fotografías dentro de esos ridículos vestuarios. Algunas usando el vestuario, otras, usando el cartón con el que España se tomó la foto con Romano; Debía admitir, aunque no lo hizo, reír a las ridículas poses de Estados Unidos y Francia ante la cámara.

Se lo estaba pasando bien cerca de la nación de clima cálido, no solía recordar cuántas veces la pasaron bien en un intento de ser amigos por tantas guerras antiguas; Incluso cuando estuvieron "casados", por los años 1554, solían entablar conversaciones adecuadas y hasta reír como mejores amigos.

Pero no era momento de recordar el pasado, debía primero quitarle esa fotografía para poder largarse.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Inglaterra!

No pudo acercarse demasiado cuando el español le interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Nos tomamos una foto?

Por alguna razón se mantuvo alejado de la sesión fotográfica minutos antes, además, ¿Por qué le preguntaba a él sabiendo que negaría? Era despistado y hay veces en que eso le sacaba una sonrisa.

\- No – Respondió cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡Oh! ¡Venga! – Se le acercó susurrándole al oído – No querrías que Estados Unidos viese vuestra foto, ¿Verdad?

Se crispó y a regañadientes aceptó. Maldita sea la hora en que el español encontró su fotografía antes; Lo peor de todo, era que tenían que usar ese estúpido cartón con tomates dibujados de forma extraña. En serio que la fotografía no podía ser peor.

\- Ahí está, ahora dame mi foto – Exigió estirando la mano mientras el español rebelaba la última - ¿Qué esperas?

\- ¿Creéis que os la daré así? – Rió jalándole ligeramente la nariz – El día apenas comienza

\- _Son of a bitch_ – En cualquier momento se le lanzaría y le haría pagar

\- Primero mejoraremos vuestra boca. Ya no sois un pirata, aunque mantenéis la esencia a la perfección.

De acuerdo, se la estaba cobrando y él no estaba saliendo nada victorioso aún cuando ya tenía un plan al que guiarse. Pensó mejor su plan. ¿Por qué era su motivo verle sin ropa? Ya lo dijo una vez, él saldría perdiendo pues el español no era tan penoso y menos con el inglés.

Tuvo que pensar uno mejor y más rápido, sobre todo, al oírle hablar.

\- Me complace salir a comer así. ¿Qué os parece?

Más de uno, realmente todos, negaron admitiendo su vergüenza al salir como estaban a la calle debido a ser objeto de miradas lujuriosas, de confusión, extrañamiento y hasta algunas, de asco.

\- ¿Qué os parece, Inglaterra? – Le miró de reojo - ¿Vendréis, verdad?

\- ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir - ¡No, no y no!

\- Ah, que pena… ¡Oye, Alf! – Le llamó por su nombre - ¿Podemos hablar?

Y en ese momento, le sujetó del brazo con cierto eje de odio.

\- Sólo cruzaremos la calle – Respondió mirándole intentando no lanzarle más impuros y un merecido golpe.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero comer!

\- ¡Cruzar la calle dije!

Realmente deseaba haberse quedado en cama, tal vez así, no estaría pasando las mayores vergüenzas; Poco a poco, comenzaba a darle igual si la foto la veía su ex colonia, al fin y al cabo, él había visto momentos más vergonzosos sobre el americano, aunque claramente podía imaginarse sus comentarios.

La tarde cayó y pronto la noche; Algunas naciones habían regresado a casa agradeciendo la invitación y pequeña reunión que el español había organizado para mejor convivencia en el día de tontos, lanzando la mirada de odio del francés por hacerles ir de una forma no muy grata.

Una sesión de fotografías, una hora de caracterización, un pequeño picnic junto con una charla lejos de llamarse naciones, y finalmente una disculpa por parte de Francia hacia los invitados, hicieron ese día bastante bien de lo que cierto inglés esperó.

\- Ah~~ Realmente fue un buen día, ¿No lo creéis, Inglaterra?

\- No – Respondió con mirada seria observando al español recostarse en el pasto - ¿Me darás mi foto, o no?

-Me faltó picarte más - Confesó llevándose las manos bajo la nuca - ¿Te parece ir por un café?

Ya, eso había sido suficiente. Ya le daba todo igual, sólo quería irse a su hogar por una taza caliente de té y tirar esas malditas zapatillas a la basura más cercana porque de seguro, amanecería con un horrible dolor de pies y no olvidemos de cabeza.

\- _Fuck you_ …

Se quitó su cofia, las zapatillas y se encaminó a su hogar sin importarle la mirada de aquellos curiosos. De no ser porque no llevaba nada abajo, habría tirado también el vestido de enfermera a la basura junto con sus accesorios.

Realmente había pensado mal cuando creyó que España intentaba ser amable, pues el castaño confesó que estaba en sus planes invitarle con o sin fotografía vergonzosa, no había hecho más que burlarse y él cayó. Cayó bajo… Demasiado bajo al ver a España con otros ojos.

\- En serio que sois bastante impulsivo.

Pegó un gritillo al sentir la voz del español detrás de él y cuando sintió algo más sobre sus hombros; No discutió con él por el hecho de seguirle o causarle un susto de muerte, pero sí se cuestionó de la gabardina de que le cubría la espalda.

\- Cuando os dije que fuéramos por café, no pretendía molestaros. Joder, sois demasiado… Olvídalo

Observó mejor al español, notando que estaba semi vestido o al menos, llevaba pantalones y una chaqueta.

\- Si no os hubieses ido así… -Suspiró – Tenía una muda de ropa extra para ti

\- ¿Para mí? - Preguntó confundido

\- Por ahora ponte mi gabardina, os cubrirá bien – Explicó haciéndole un ademán - ¿Ahora podemos pedir el café?

Aún prestándole su gabardina, se libraría de un buen sermón.

\- Ah, ten – Le estiró su fotografía con una deslumbrante sonrisa – Me ha dado tiempo sacarle una copia

\- ¿A copy?... – Carburó – _Why you'd have a damn copy?!_

\- ¿No es obvio? - Le volvió a jalar la nariz con una sonrisa sincera – Te diré luego. Me debéis un café

\- ¡No! _Come back here!_ _Spain!_

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber guardado la foto e incomodarse con el hecho de que el español tenía una copia de ésta, sonrió por tantos hechos.

Nunca pensó que el "April Fool's Day" sería tan divertido". Si todo seguía bien entre él y España, pensaría seriamente en invitarle ahora él durante el año que seguía.

*México*

 _-¡Mexico! ¡Mexico!_

La nación maldijo dentro en su mente, vamos que ese día no quería recibir visitas y ella el gringo de manera imprevista. Bueno, como dicen popularmente: _"Al mal tiempo darle prisa."_

 _-_ ¿Qué quieres, gringo?

Lo peor de todo, es que pronto se iría a la cama y llegaba su vecino a interrumpirle.

Hasta que le vio.

\- ¡¿Qué chingados traes puesto?!

\- ¡Happy April Fool's Day!

Bueno… Ya no dormiría.

* * *

 _Esta idea surgió cuando veía Hetalia BW y después de releer el fic que hice con la temática SpUk del por qué Inglaterra conocía las películas españolas, pensé_ _ **"¿Por qué no hago uno con la temática de este capítulo?"**_ _No podía dejar un escrito de mi OTP en mi nueva cuenta fuera._

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado y si es así, me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre si debería escribir más de ellos, pues hay muy poco en el fandom en español, o de plano debería dejarlos xD._

 _¡Hasta el próximo fic!_

 _P.D. Review por el pequeño UsMex :v_


End file.
